Memoria Nostrum
by DreamingSilverfox
Summary: A project i'm doing. Short memories from the past, present and future, following Wander and Mono in the adventure.
1. Ab Aeterno

**Ab Aeterno**

_Rain pummeled the earth as the sky cried for time wasted. The skilled hunter stood beneath the tree-their tree, waiting for the familiar face he'd come to love so, and with every echoing patter he felt his heart sink more._

They would run away together, free from the harsh society and free from the dangerous grasp of Lord Emon. Mono was cursed, doomed to fade into shadow according to the vision seen by the village leader. There was no escape it seemed, but at the last moment it had been decided.

The wanderer thought it impossible to become so attached to another person. Time and time again he had seen the ugliness of others, yet the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time, all resolve had melted.

She was the light in the dark, the purity to wash away the evil of the world, and it was that day, hidden from all else with none but the sky to gaze upon them they had for the first time felt tender lips upon lips, fear, love, excitement all mixing together until the overwhelming need for one another won over remaining doubt. They were in love.

Love conquers all.

Fear knows not of love.

Everything would be fine.

So then, where was she? Wander closed his eyes, feeling the pounding behind them causing his pulse to increase with unease. The storm raged on, whipping his hair violently against his pale cheeks and causing goosebumps to lift from his arms. Late. Something was wrong, he could feel it. It wasn't like her to not show, especially under the current conditions.

Without a moment to spare, he sped forward through the deadly winds, quick as an arrow to its' target.

Time is an uncontrollable monster, fate it's beloved partner, both playing their role in the theater of life.

He remembered the way his every nerve numbed and heart lurched the moment he gazed upon the lifeless figure, icy to the touch and breath no longer present. No wounds were present, no sign of struggle, though there she lay, the love of his life, still just as limp. Tremors wracked his body as he tenderly pulled her to his chest, sprinkling her lovingly with the fallen tears. A pain worse than death. 

He was awakened by the gentle prodding of a nose as Agro, his truest companion stood above him like a sentry, always guarding, always watching. How long he had been asleep, he couldn't say. After a week had passed, he had finally succumbed to sleep, unwelcomed to his troubled mind. Sitting up slow and sore, a hand lifted to touch his newly dampened face, inwardly cursing himself at the recurring memory that haunted him.

"I told you I would protect you. I would never let you be taken from me..I won't fail again." he whispered beneath his breath before standing tall and patting Agro's side while withdrawing his sword with his free hand.

Time stood still in the forbidden lands, but the wanderer treaded forward, guided by the steady thrumming of his chest and the past images he would never release.

He would not fail again.


	2. Bona Fide

Careful steps were taken ever closer, and although he had expected something frightful to appear before him, all he heard was silence. The wind kicked up the dust about his sandals, proving to cause difficulty in sight.

Wander breathed deeply to calm his thundering heart, and it was then when he took another cautious step, that the ground beneath him shook with violent warning of something approaching. He turned his head, and there from the mountain crevice he saw it. A creature of vast proportion, eyes seeking, bellowing growl thick with displeasure, mighty club in its' grasp as it's hooves of stone continued to step forth past the boy as if it hadn't seen him.

This powerful minotaur was the first of sixteen, and it was at this moment his trials had truly begun.

For Mono...

Reaching for his bow, he drew back the first arrow, and he knew the moment the weapon soared that there would be nothing to hold back the hell that was sure to ensue. This was the only way and all he could do was to hope, pray that the one called Dormin spoke the truth and would keep its' end of the deal.

He let go.

The arrow flew, snagging the beast's left ankle and drawing its' attention. Wander fought not to clasp his hands to his ears when a roar loud as thunder erupted to the sky, chasing away the flock of ravensthat floated there. A weak point glowing faintly from beneath its' fur caught his eye, and he realized the cause for the creatures anger when the arrow struck the spot.

There.

He stole forth, racing forward as his free hand took the ancient sword from its' holder, and without second guessing, he leapt from the ground to take hold of the strands with difficulty, holding on as tight as possible. There was no time for hesitation anymore. He had to bring her back, and nothing, no matter how large or frightening, would stop him.

Believing in the Dormin was all he was able to do.


	3. Canes Pugnaces

He stood unmoving, covered every inch with mud. The eyes of the villagers watched him as if he were a mere insect twisting and squirming upon the ground. He was an orphan now. Parents slain, found drenched in blood from the creature that had attacked them during their pursuit for their lost child who had run too far from home. None had seen the attacker, and some had even gone as far as to accuse the boy of such actions. The ten-year-old recalled nothing, his mind having been completely wiped of his past the moment such innocent eyes had witnessed the bloodshed.

The lord of the village stood towering above him watching with unreadable eyes. Perhaps this boy would come of use. He'd shown promise in the past, and what better way to create a powerful mindless soldier than to warp one who held no memories?

"You may stay in this village with us, if you agree to the circumstances. We've no room for children who waste other's time."

The boy nodded barely, brows knitting just faintly so. Why was everyone watching him? He held no past, not even a name for himself. He knew nothing.

He would become sentry to the temple, one in charge of keeping prying eyes from the personals of Lord Emon, specifically the ancient sword rumored to hold great power in a land unvisited for years. There was not but one choice, and he took it gladly so long as it meant him not being given to the creatures of the outside world.

For the first time that day, the elder man's thin lips curled into the faintest of smiles, and it was then that the purest of emotion swelled deep within the child, overwhelming his senses to the point that it felt he would burst. The reason was unknown to him, yet even so he shook and fell to his knees, the gravel sinking into the tender flesh as sobs wracked his small frame.

He was empty, frightened, yet despite this fact, at least he felt he could have a home. Someday he would make the village proud. Little did he know what events would truly unravel.


	4. Divide et Impera

"Be gone!" A deep echo rang throughout the walls of the shrine, thundering near as loud as the thick, booming laughter of the form shrouded by shadows.

The sword glinted, sparked dangerously in the firm grasp of the human hands which held it, and the spectators watched in horror as the demonic being, Dormin, stepped closer.

It's blackened body stood kneeling just slightly so as to avoid the ceiling, eyes seeming to glow from behind a veil of raven-toned mist. Dormin, a being so massive, so feared and dangerous, yet once seen as a being of wonders to the ancient people now stood before those same seemingly ant sized creatures.

"Get back!" The man yelled once more, only to leap away from the deadly talons that made a swipe for him. Blood had already been shed, and he refused to see anymore of his people lose their lives. It was then that the mighty being before them reared back its' head, chest puffing with the inhale until it lurched forward to emit the substance that resembled blue fire. It, however, wasn't expecting what transpired just after.

Jaws unclenched to release its' poison, the Dormin froze as the flow stopped. It felt it there deep within, the ancient sword it feared lodged within its' throat, and with one skilled blow it was rendered momentarily stilled.

Emon, a young teen at that time, watched his father race forth and kneel before the God, though the incantation spoken was just for Dormin to hear. Though lightheaded and frightened, he was unable to look away at the sight before him. This mere human had taken down what had ended so many lives and stood bravely for his people. A warrior among a savage tribe.

A great light, brighter than the sun could muster burst forth, and it was then that the boy forced himself to turn away. Dormin's bellowing growl shook to the core as it was torn, shredded, every strand pulled apart to fly to the furthest reaches of the continent.

The mighty being was no more.

However...

Emon could feel his heart pounding from his ears. Everything was silent now, not even the echoes of the past could be heard, and he turned slowly to face the once occupied area. Gone. Vanished. No creature stood here, nor did the leader they all praised. The women tried to pull him, urging him to escape with the group, but as he began to leave, something caught his eye.

A shimmer from the center, the reflection of sun upon the blade. The only survivor. Emon tugged from the grasp to approach the weapon. Such a simple piece made with such impact, a twinge of fear touched him at the mere sight of it. Leaning down, he took it in his still small hand. This tool of power was never meant to exist in the world of man.

It had been born from the Gods, and he knew then that it must be kept away from the sun, hidden from those who would abuse its' power.


	5. Ecce Panis Angelorum

Grass newly grown was soft beneath the tender soles of pale feet as they took cautious steps forward, careful not to stir the child held protectively in recently revived arms.

The air held an odd amount of staleness to it, although the two had long since stepped out from the temple walls. Stranger so, was that the very sound of the wind was nearly matching how air escaping a long-since sealed cave would sound. Perhaps something had shifted in the world, though she couldn't tell. Even though she stood full and strong now, just moments ago she had felt the sensation of waking from a drawn-out sleep.

Mono turned her gaze to the sleeping child in her arms. Horns present, skin a strange shade. She held no memory, and yet for some reason, she felt no fear.

'What a peculiar child...' she thought to herself, unable to withhold the quirk of a smile that caressed the corner of her mouth.

Agro took a moment to gaze upon the small creature as if familiarity was there, before turning and limping carefully onward. This once proud horse rendered unfit earned the ever long rest she now sought.

The girl watched.

The baby stirred.

For a moment, time remained still and lifeless as a pair of faded blue-green eyes opened to meet her's, and she knew then that surely the Gods had smiled upon her. This, her only salvation in a dying land would bring her hope. She would raise this child, hold it close to her heart, regardless the outcome.

She knew not what possessed her then. What bond had formed in such little time? Where had this overwhelming sense of emotion come from? Mono didn't care.

Let time cease to exist, and allow the angels heaven for their past pain.

This was her destiny.


	6. Finis Vitae Sed Non Amoris

A gentle breath could be felt against his ear, tickling his senses lovingly. For a moment, he thought to be in heaven, and yet he knew not even heaven could bear such beauty. The pair lay together wrapped in the warmth the sun provided. It was their haven, entangled upon the grasses of the valley which remained secret to wandering eyes.

His lips were met by a smile when he felt delicate fingers touch his cheek. Only this caused his eyes to open.

"What are you thinking of now?" The girl had asked. Her voice was as an angel's, caressing his soul to the very core.

Wander gazed up at her and responded by simply shaking his head. He knew she would figure it out soon enough. She knew more of him than he knew himself or ever dare to explore. Since their first meeting in that place, they had developed an undeniable bond that neither understood nor denied.

"I would have thought after everything that I would be able to break you of your silence." There was a hint of playfulness to her tone, and it caused his lips to curl further upward. "What you said the other day," she paused, as did his humor. "A dream is simply that, you know...You shouldn't let it bother you. Don't try to say otherwise, I know its' still heavy on your mind."

Nights before, he had woken to a heavy sweat upon his brow. His dearest companion had been lost to him, drown in shadow and darkness. Although Mono spoke the truth, it was still something he often feared.

Only then did he choose to speak. "A dream, a nightmare, reality, it doesn't matter. It would take more than the Gods to steal you from me."

The girl grinned brightly to his words before leaning in to brush a feather-light kiss to his forehead, almost playfully so. "And if we were somehow forced to part?"

"Then I would go to the furthest ends of the universe to bring you back." Wander spoke the truth. His heart, his soul, everything he was and would ever be lived for her-This fragile girl who had won his affection. "But I wouldn't fail. I wouldn't give up so easily."

The wind about them seemed to pick up then. Perhaps warning of upcoming events, perhaps a simple change in thought. Thinking back on that moment, the young traveller would forever be haunted. The feel of her kiss, the heat of her heart, the sight of her raven hair flowing so perfectly in the autumn winds would remain until his final breath.

She was his, as he was hers. Fate had brought them together just as it would tear them apart.

Time was a monster that he sought to overcome.


	7. Graviora Manent

His heart thundered violently, pulse thrumming dangerous in his chest as the beating hooves rushed forth over he crumbling ground beneath them. They would make it, just a bit further, and then...

Wander gasped out in startled breath as the horse came to a sudden halt. He knew it had been too late. After all of this, everything would come to an end. They would fall to their deaths and all would be in vain. However...

Agro reared her head back before flinging the young man forth, over the neck of his companion and over the remaining space between them and sturdy ground. From beneath the creature, what was left of the ground crumbled and fell, plummeting to the river that flowed far below.

His heart skipped in his chest as fear set in. He crawled forward, stumbling slightly and gazing over the cliff at his fallen partner with useless eyes, brows knitted together to the sight before him.

"Agro!" he cried out though knowing it was too late. His shoulders hunched, head lowered and fingers clenched into the dirt and mud. Time and time again she had come to his aid, and this time he could do nothing for her in return.

All was silent.

Not even his breath could be heard or the whispers of the surrounding wind. Letting out a shuddery breath, Wander closed his eyes and drew his knees to his chest to give a moment of silence and thought to his truest friend. The one who had given herself for him.

He wanted to break down, give up. Eyes opened slowly to gaze down at scars, white skin, mud and cuts coating once flesh tone. His hair had darkened too, and little feeling seemed to meet his skin, regardless how powerful the touch or blow.

There were times when he would space off now. He forgot the last time he truly smiled and stood outside simply to enjoy the sensation of the wilderness. He was losing himself.

Swallowing hard then, wander forced himself to stand on shaky legs. There would be time later to ponder these things. For now, one more enemy stood between him and his goal. Agro's death would not be in vain.


	8. Hora Somni

The forbidden sword. A weapon of truth, power, knowledge, and one meant to stay hidden from mortal hands. It rest, protected in its' case, and surrounded by cloth and charms in the sacred temple of the people.

Seven years had passed since the young boy had been taken into the village and trained as one of the guards, and it certainly had paid off...for the most part. He was an expert with a dagger, stealthy and steady with a boy and arrow, a master of the hunt, yet still held clumsiness when sparring with a sword. He had work to do and room to improve, but for the time, he was one of the most worthy in the town.

Hearing someone approach, the young man turned to see another. Astah, one of the three watchers of the area gave the faintest of bows before patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Time to switch for the night. Go and get some sleep. It's a quiet evening, and the forest seems still. I don't think we'll see any action tonight."

Returning the polite gester, he gave a final glance at the sword before turning to exit the shrine. It was true, that the night was a peaceful one. Not even the air seemed to shift as the clouds ceased to exist above him. However, on this particular night, something different was surely in play.

Squinting ever so slightly, he noticed another presence. How peculiar indeed, he thought it to be. This place was out of the village limits, and only those trained in defense would ever dare set foot here. Creatures lurked in the forest for bloodlust, and many had their lives taken in the past.

"Who are you, maiden?" he asked, hand placed now upon his weapon.

The girl stepped forth up the stairway, lifting her hands as if to proclaim peaceful intent. "I came with Astah with permission. I'm one of the daughters, I don't mean any danger."

Cautiously he set his weapon back, lowering his head to her words. The daughters were ones chosen to bring offerings to the holy place. They were purified beings, ones who were said to bring good fortune to society, and ones who were given utmost respect. He kept his head bowed for several moments before finally allowing his eyes to lift upon hearing her come closer. Her eyes caught his attention first. They were dark, yet welcoming, reflecting in a way that made him think of a night sky full of stars. Captivating, pulling at him and leaving him speechless.

She watched him in turn almost curiously. Her full lips curled into a small smile, and she couldn't help but to let a gentle laugh leave from them at his expression. "Are you the wanderer i've heard so much about?" He said nothing to this, which only caused her expression to soften more. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Is there a name you hold for yourself?"

Once more, he said nothing, finally forcing his eyes away from her's. Such an image of purity before him rendered him a fool. Shaking his head in answer, he could only imagine the look she now wore.

Her own eyes lowered, though not once did her smile waver. Her gentle fingers were linked together in front of her, and for a time both remained silent. Only when she lifted her gaze once more did she speak. "Well, I should get inside, just as you should rest for the night. Maybe we'll see one another again, wanderer." With those soft spoken words, she moved past him toward the large set of doors, amusement light upon her face. He made no move to look back at her, and for some reason, he could feel that something large had happened.

A simple meeting, tied into destiny. Upon the late hours of the evening, threads were tied and twisted, and finally, all had begun to play out.


	9. In Somnis Veritas

Fingers grasped the sheets harshly in the night as cries of displeasure fell from the elder males' lips in his sleep. The lord tossed violently so as in his dreams, clawed hands groped at him, a horned figure he'd dreamt of laughing thick with amusement to the fragile creature. Long ago when he was just a boy, this once mighty being was torn by his father. Although its' voice had died down to him then, he knew in his heart that someday he would have to face it once more.

'It's already begun...Thou art blind to the maiden called a holy one. She brings ill fate to thee and will be the downfall feared.' It spoke, sending chills up his spine. The wholy one, the maiden chosen to be she who would bring hope would in fact, be the one to drag them all from heaven.

He saw her there in his dream, drenched in a cloud of blackened mist. Her eyes were cold, darker than black, and her skin no long held a healthy shade of life to it. They crowded about her, small beings, children with horns atop their head accompanied by shadowy figures who lurked as warning.

'No...' he spoke the word silently in his sleep. 'I will not have it! Be gone into your hell and leave me at peace!' in this place he could not be heard. He feared it, feared the nightmare that plagued him.

"Lord Emon!"

The voice tore him from his unsteady sleep. The man sat up quickly, perhaps overly so that it nearly knocked him over with dizziness. Images so real, so haunting and wicked that even after opening his eyes he could see them. His brows furrowed in thought, and without so much as a moment to ponder, he pulled to his feet with sword at hand.

"Bring her to me! Bring Mono. We've been fools, trusting that creature."

Those present in the room seem startled by the sudden outburst. It was strange to see the normally calm man reduced to such fear, and yet all knew there must have been a reason.

"My lord, what has your niece done? Please, tell us so we may know how to help."

Emon shook his head slowly. Niece, daughter, complete stranger, it didn't matter what she was. Priority stated that the village people would always come first. He witnessed as a young man the horrors that beings with power could bring, and he refused to allow history to repeat itself.

"She'll be the downfall of us all. She's the one we've been hiding from this entire time. She will birth the demons! Find her!"


End file.
